First Sight
by Fukazi
Summary: Ketika Jimin tidak sengaja bertemu Sunbae yang manis, namun sunbae itu galak. Apakah Jimin bisa mendapatkan sunbae tersebut?. Boy Love's.S FanFic.


**First Sight**

Pair: MinGa (JiminxSuga)

Cast:

All Member BTS

All Member Winner

Information

-Yoongi Classmate: J-Hope, SeungYoon,Mino.

-Jimin Classmate: Taehyung (V), Taehyun,JungKook.

-Jimin Yoongi Seniors: Jin, NamJoon, Jinwoo,SeungHoon.

**WARNING!**

BoyxBoy,Typo di mana mana, gaje ah banyak deh ;-;

Haloooo FF pertama Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.'^')/

SELAMAT MEMBACA~^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu pagi yang damai, tiba-tiba-

"EOMMA DI MANA KEMEJA OSPEKKU?!'' Teriak seorang namja kepada eommanya

"KAN SUDAH DI KAMAR JIMIN!" Teriak eommanya Jimin-Nama namja itu- lebih keras (Nih keluarga suka teriak"kali ya._. #OkeAbaikan)

"MANA EOMMA?!" teriak Jimin lagi

"DI BALIK PINTU KAMAR JIMINNN!'' Teriak eommanya kesal

Dan Jimin pun jalan meliat balik pintu kamarnya, dan... kemeja itu memang ada di balik pintu itu... -_-

-Skip-

"Heheheh" Ketawa jimin garing segaring ikan asin.

"Apa eomma bilang hah" kata eomma dengan kesal

"Jimin lupa._."

"Yasudah sana sarapan dulu, appamu sudah berangkat duluan, karna kau lama" Kata eommanya dengan santai

"APA?!" Teriak-lagi- Jimin.

Dan akhirnya Jimin berangkat Dengan bus kota.

.

.

-Skip-

Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan seragam abu-abu yang bernametag 'Min Yoongi' dan memakai Headset yang mengantung di telinganya. Ia sedang jalan dengan santai, tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

Ia di tabrak oleh namja berkulit tan yang penuh dengan keringat di dahinya.

"YAK!" Sungut Yoongi

"Ah maafkan aku Sunbae, Annyeong~'' Namja berkulit tan –Jimin- itu langsung melarikan diri karna ia sudah hampir telat, tetapi ia sempat melihat wajah sunbae yang ia tabrak.

'imutnya kkk~' pikir jimin.

PUK!

Pundak yoongi di tepuk oleh seseorang namja yang lumayan tinggi dan bibir yang tebal, Bernametag 'Kang SeungYoon'

"Suga hyung, kau kenapa ada di lantai?" Tanya SeungYoon polos.

"Ah sudah lah, intinya, BANTU AKU BERDIRI YOON!" Teriak Suga.

Dan Suga pun berdiri di bantu oleh sang ketua OSIS-SeungYoon-

-Skip-

Acara penerimaan siswa baru di Bangtan SeniorHigh School cukup ramai dan heboh. Acara pertama adalah sambutan dari Ketua OSIS

"Annyeong siswa baru di Bangtan SeniorHigh School!

Apa kalian siap menjalani Ospek selama satu minggu kedepan?" Tanya sang Ketua OSIS-SeungYoon-

''SIAP SUNBAE!" Jawaban serempak siswa kelas 10.

SeungYoon hanya manggut-manggut mendapat jawaban dari anak keals 10.

"Baik lah, cukup dari saya sambutan selaku Ketua OSIS, Selanjutnya sambutan dari ketua Pelaksanaan Ospek ini, MinYoongi" Akhir dari pidato SeungYoon

"Annyeong, Kalian harus siap menghadapi Ospek kali ini, dan siapkan mental kalian. Sekian"

Semua siswa yang berada di Hall sekolah berdidik ngeri. Kenapa? Karna sang ketua pelaksana begitu dingin dan mukanya yang cukup sangar tapi imut (Gimana sih Thor, katanya sangar tapi imut-_-). Tapi terkecuali seorang namja berkulit tan dengan nametag 'Park Jimin'. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang...Err sumringah/? Entah lah

"Hei kau. Kenapa menatap Yoongi Sunbae dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Tanya seorang namja berambut orange di sebelah Jimin

"Hah? Ah tidak" Jawab Jimin

"Masa?" Tanya namja berambut orange itu

"Hmm sebenernya Yoongi Sunbae itu mengemaskan, tapi dia dingin sekali eoh" Jawab Jimin.

Namja berambut orange itu hanya ber'Oh' ria

"Oya, Kim Taehyung tapi kau bisa memanggil ku V'' Jawab namja berambut orange, atau kita panggil sekarang dia V.

"Oh hai V, Park Jimin" Balas Jimin

"Ya, aku tau, aku bisa liat nametag mu, Jimin. Hehehe" Jawab V sambil Nyengir

Jimin hanya bisa ber_Derpface_ mendapat jawaban dari V

''Jimin" panggil V

"apa?"

"Kita berteman ya?" tanya V

"hmm... Baik lah" Jawab jimin dengan cengirannya

.

.

.

.

Setelah sambutan dari Ketua OSIS dan Pelaksana, saatnya pembagian kelas bagi anak kelas 10. Dan ternyata Jimin dan V satu kelas dan sama jurusan 'XIPA2'.

-Skip-

Saat istrahat yang tena-

"JIMIN" Teriak namja berambut orange dengan heboh

"Apa sih V?!" Kesal jimin. Padahal jarak V dan Jimin cukup dekat, kenapa pula V harus Berteriak sih?!

"Ayo ke kantin" Aja V. Akhirnya meraka berdua ke kantin yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dari kelas Jimin dan V.

Sesampainya di kantin, Jimin hanya memesan _DimSum_ dan mencari tempat duduk untuknya dan bocah yang heboh –V-. Setelah dia mendapat tempat duduk, V datang dengan membawa Burger,kentang goreng,dan jus jambu.

"V, kau makan sebanyak itu?" Tanya jimin

"Yup, aku lapar sekali" Jawab V santai dan melanjutkan makanya. Jimin hanya melongo mendapat teman seHeboh dan seRakus V. PoorJimin

Beberapa siswa mendatangi kanti, dan semua siswa kelas 10 yang ada di situ hanha bisa melongo melihat OSIS dan rekan-rekanya datang ke kantin. Mereka (J-Hope SeungYoon Mino Suga) mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jimin dan V. Selang beberapa menit, beberapa senior menghampiri meja Suga dan kawan-kawan.

"Yoo~RapMonster" Sapa salah satu Senior itu

"Hyung, nama ku itu Kim NamJoon, Bukan RapMonster" Jawab NamJoon

"Mending kalian duduk, apa kalian mau makan berdiri?" lerai Suga dengan dingin

"Wahh MinSuga kita tetap saja tidak berubah ahahhaa". Akhirnya Senior(Jin SeungHoon Jinwoo) itu memilih duduk dari pada di katai lagi oleh Suga.

Dan sementara itu...

"...Min? WOI PARK JIMIN!" Teriak V di Kuping Jimin

"Astaga! V!"

"kenapa kau malah bengong sih, Min?"

"Kau liat itu V?" Tunjuk jimin ke meja Suga dan seniornya

"Ya, itu ada Hyung-ku Dan Pacar-Ku, UPS!" jawab V sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Hyungmu dan pacarmu?" Tanya Jimin penasaran

"Hmm Itu yang rambutnya di keatasin dan memakai masker di lehernya namanya Jung Hoseok atau lebih sering di panggi J-Hope, Itu pacarku, dan di sebelah Hopie Hyung ada namja yang membawa kipas _Princess_ itu Hyungku namanya Kim Seokjin." Jelas V.

"Kau kenal mereka semua?" Tanya Jimin

"Tentu. Di sebelah Jin Hyung aja Namjoon hyung kemudia Mino hyung Jinwoo Hyung SeungHoon Hyung Suga Hyung dan SeungYoon Hyung." Jelas panjang lebar V.

Jimin hanya melongo mendapatkan jawaban dari V.

"Kau kenal mereka dari mana?"

"Tentu dari Hyungku lah bodoh. Mereka sering sekali ke rumah, dan memaksaku masuk SMA ini" Jelas V kemudian meminum jusnya karna seret.

Tiba-tiba-

"Hai, kami boleh duduk di sini? Karna tempat yang lain sudah penuh" Tanya seorang namja dengan mata bulat dan gigi kelincinya

"Ah tentu" Jawab V dan Jimin bersamaan

"Terimakasih. Oh ya Jeong JungKook dan dia Nam Taehyun " kata namja dengan mata bulat dan gigi kelincinya-JungKook- memperkealkan dirinya dan teman di sebelahnya.

"Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung" Jawab Jimin

"Woah nama kita hampir sama 'Taehyun' dan 'Taehyung'" jawab Taehyun

"ahaha kau bisa memanggil ku dengan sebutan V, supaya kita tidak tertukar ahahah" Balas V

"Oya kalian anak kelas 10 berapa dan jurusan apa?"Tanya Jungkook

"XIPA2" Jawab Jimin sambil memakan dimsumnya

"Wah kita keselas" Jawab Taehyun heboh

"Kita bisa menjadi teman eoh" Balas V lebih heboh.

"TENTU!" Teriak Jungkook

Jimin hanya bisa mengelus dada mendapat teman yang heboh dan suka teriak-teriak.

Tanpa Jimin sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang melihat ke arah -

"...Ga? WOI MIN YOONGI!" Teriak Jin pada Suga

"E-Eh! Apa sih hyung" Jawab Suga kaget

"Ngeliatin siapa sih? Sampe kita ngomong ga di _waro_" Jawab Jinwoo

"E-engga ko hyung"

"Wah Suga kita yang dingin mulai tertarik sama seseorang nih wakkaak" Sindir SeungHoon dan di angguki oleh semuanya.

"Apa sih Hyung" jawab Suga sinis

"Wesss Selow Ga" Ahahah jawab Mino.

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

Tak terasa Ospek tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Dan Jimin makin tertarik oleh Sunbae yang manisnya melebihi gula itu. Dan begitu pula dengan Suga, ia tertarik sama Hoobae nya yang mempunyai _eye smile _yang menawan-Menurut Suga-. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mengobrol, jangankan untuk mengobrol, menyapa saja jarang. -_-

Di Suatu Siang Yang –Hampir- Dama-

"JIMIN JUNGKOOK TAEHYUN!" Teriak V-_-

"Apa V?"Tanya Taehyun

"Nanti siang kita di aja makan siang oleh Hopie hyung" Jawab V semngat.

"Ya terus?" Jawab Jimin Kookie Taehyun berbarengan

"DI SANA ADA SEUNGYOON HYUNG JIN HYUNG DAN SUGA HYUNG BODOH!" Jawab V Gregetan sama ketiga temanya yang rada pea.

"Ohh-. Eh Suga hyung? Yang senyumanya melebihi gula itu? Ah aku IKUT V!" Jawab Jimin bersemangat

"KAMI JUGA!" Jawab Kookie dan Taehyun berbarengan.

Saat makan siang

"Hopie hyung~'' panggil V manja

"ah? Taehyungie, Sini'' panggil J-Hope kepada V dan ketiga temanya yang ada di belakang V

"A-Annyeong Senbae" Sapa Jimin gugup

"Panggil hyung saja, terlalu formal ahahhh" Jawab NamJoon

"N-Ne Sun- eh Hyung heheh" Cengir Taehyun

"Ayo duduk sini, V tadi sudah bilang kalau mau mengajak Ketiga temanya

"Yo TaeTae" Sapa NamJoon

"Hoi Hyung" Jawab V

"Shutt... Perkenalkan nama kalian" Bisik V pada Jimin Jungkook danTaehyun

"A-Annyeong Park Jimin imnida"

"Annyeong Nam Taehyun Imnida"  
"Annyeong Jeong JungKook Imnida~"

"Taehyun?" Panggil SeunhYoon

"I-Iya Sun-Eh Hyung?" Jawab Taehyun gugup

"Kau mau makan sambil berdiri Tae?" Jawab SeungYoon

Hening...

Krik,,,

Krikk,,,

"Jangan meniru gayaku, SeungYoon" Jawab Suga dingin

"Mulai kan, Yasudah jangan hiraukann mereka berdua, nah Jimin Taehyun dan jungkook sini kalian bisa duduk bareng sama kami" Jawab Jinwoo sopan

Akhirnya Jimin Jungkook Taehyun duduk, sementara V sudah di samping J-Hope dan bergelayutan manja.

Jimin JungKook dan Taehyun masih canggung buat mengobrol bersama.

"Oya kalian sudah kenal kami kan?" Tanya SeungHoon

"Iya" Jawab JungKook

"Sebagian"Jawab Jimin

"Lupa" Jawab Taehyung dengan polos

"V sepertinya Taehyun sama kaya dirimu, Polos dan suka ceplas-Ceplos" Kata SeungYoon sambil melihat Taehyun

"Namanya sama pula wakakkaka" Balas Mino

Dan akhirnya mereak semua makan siang bersama dengan heboh karna ada V J-Hope Taehyun Mino dan NamJoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ospek sudah selesai seminggu yang lalu, anak kelas 10 sudah belajar dengan biasa, dan Jungkook sudah mulai dekat dengan Jin Hyun-itu karna bantuan V juga-, Taehyun sudah sangat dekat dengan SeungYoon Hyung, bagai mana dengan Jimin dan Suga? Mereka memang sudah dekat, tapi karna Suga yang dingin dan Jimin yang Hiperaktif, Suga rada risih berdekatan sama Jimin dan juga Suga tidak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya jika bersama seuatu hari...

.

.

.

.

"Suga hyung"

"Ya?" Jawab Suga

"Ano... Nanti saat pulang sekola temui aku di belakang sekolah ya?"  
"Baiklah, Jimin"

.

.

.

.

.

-Pulang sekolah-

"Suga Hyung mana sih, Lama sekali" Keluh Jimin

PUK!

Bahu Jimin di tepuk seseorang dan itu,Suga hyung

"Ada apa Jimin?" Tanya Suga

"Anoo... Hyung... Aku... Suka padamu" Kata Jimin

"Hah?" Jawab Suga kaget

"Itu.. Aduh gima-"  
Kata-kata Jimin terpotong karna Suga memeluknya. MEMELUKANYA!.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Park Jimin" Jawab Suga sambil menyembuyikan mukanya yang merah di leher Jimin.

Jimin melepaskan pelukaannya pada Suga dan ia mulai mendekatkan mukanya dan memjamkan matanya. Melihat Jimin yang memejamkan matanya,Suga pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Kemudian bibir tebal Jimin mulai menyapu bibir tipis milik Suga.

Sementara itu...

"Yak! Kenapa mata kami di tutup Hyungg?!" Protes Jungkook V dan Taehyun kepada Jin J-Hope Dan SeungYoon

"Kau belum boleh melihat adegan seperti itu, JungKook" Kata Jin sambil terus menutup mata JungKook

"Kau juga,Taehyun" Setuju SeungYoon

"Tapi V dan Hopie hyung sering melakukanya" Bela V

Dan semua men_deathglare_ J-Hope.

Tamat

AAAAA FF APA INI -_-. Ah tapi makasih loh kalian yang sudah mau membaca ff macam gembel ini.

Untuk selanjutnya sepertinya ada Sequel. Kalau ada yang mau itu juga ;-;

Thanksssss~ Review Tolonggg Ini masih budug(?).


End file.
